Spaz
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 34 }} Spaz is the Sole Survivor of . Starting off as a number for the Brains tribe, Spaz quickly became a power-player come the merge. After voting out some of the opposing alliance members, Spaz assisted the minority in picking off the majority, giving him more leverage in the game. He was able to reach the end, where a poor Final Tribal Council performance by Quincy left Spaz as the Sole Survivor in a 5-2-0 jury vote. Profile Name (Age): Spaz (22) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: Don’t be on the bottom of my original tribe. Align with someone who will take me far. Do alright at premerge challenges, but don’t beast it unless I need to. Do whatever it takes to not be the target at a potential swap. Then be a complete sneak at the merge to cockroach my way to the end, where the jury who loves me will crown me the winner. I don’t want anyone to know how popular and in control I really am. I don’t want anyone to ever say “let’s make a big move and get Spaz out.” Basically I intend to play like an absolute coward who will also cut whoever I need to in order to win. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My biggest strength is my intelligence and ability to read social situations. In high school I was friends with all of the nerds and beat them in every class, but I also made fun of them behind their backs with the cool kids. There is not a single strategic situation that could present itself in the game of Survivor that I haven’t already thought of a dozen times before. A weakness of mine might be overconfidence. In the real world, I usually feel comfortable speaking my mind no matter the situation. I’m just a loud, gregarious person. But in this game, I might have to play as meekly and quietly as possible. Do you consider yourself a Brain, a Beauty or a Brawn? Brain. No question about it. I graduated magna cum laude with a degree in mechanical engineering. I test my intelligence for fun. A few nights ago I did a practice SAT while high and got a 2400. I’m that good! One day I’ll take an MCAT between lines of cocaine and a fifth of tequila. Then I’ll really be in the big leagues. Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Brains, Beauty, or Brawn? Survivor? Probably Brawn or Beauty. They’re the ones who have won both real seasons. But in this online game, I don’t see how it won’t be a Brain. There’s no fire or shelter to build here. The challenges can’t possibly be physical. We’re not looking at each other’s faces. The only quality that could improve one’s ability to win is their brain. Why will you survive SURVIVOR: Because I’m a rat who will not sleep until I’m 100% safe and I think that I can get the jury to respect that. Survivor Bray started on the dominant Nerds tribe where he quickly formed a core alliance of himself, Bray, Charlie, and Morgan. Bray told the group about looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol in order to bring them closer together. Playing subtly around this time, Spaz went as far as sitting out of the Counting competition in order to make Nemi look bad, though the tribe would continue winning, avoiding Tribal Council altogether. At the merge, Spaz found the Hidden Immunity Idol. He immediately told his Nerds allies to solidifiy his trust with them, hoping to pagong the opposing alliance. He and Bray promised to use their idols to form a Super Idol should the time come. Spaz would go on to win Individual Immunity, then becoming the center of the alliance. He used the threat of the Super Idol to keep his alliance in tact for a few more Tribal Councils. Fearing he would be unable to win the game without turning on his own alliance, Spaz formed a plan to turn on his allies. He fully committed to his flip at the final eight where told the underdogs, Jeeven, Danny, and Quincy about his idol, Bray's idol, and Bray's Extra Vote advantage. Spaz orchestrated a plan to get the Nerds to split their votes using Bray's Extra Vote in order to flush the advantage and give him the numbers to blindside Charlie. The plan worked, sending Charlie to the jury. At the next vote, Spaz gave his idol to Quincy in order to make it look like Quincy had the Jocks idol the entire time and make everyone think that Spaz had the merge idol still. However, that plan proved unnecessary as they just voted out Bray unceremoniously. Quincy still had the idol though, which he refused to return to Spaz. With his idol out of his possession, Spaz was at Quincy's mercy if he was to win the Final Immunity Challenge. Spaz continued to play along with Quincy, fearing he may reveal the actual whereabouts of the idols. Quincy was getting increasingly cocky as more power went to his head. Spaz and Quincy made it to the Final Tribal Council together where Spaz put on a great performance which gave him the win over Quincy in a 5-2-0 vote, becoming the fourteenth Sole Survivor. Voting History Post-Survivor Cheating * Around the midpoint of , it was revealed that Spaz and Quincy were Roman and Choc, respectively. Because of this, Ghost Island was put on hold and Quincy was removed from the game. Trivia * Spaz lasted the longest without receiving any elimination votes in . ** Coincidentally, both Spaz and Booboo in received their first vote at the final four Tribal Council. * Spaz received the least amount of elimination votes of anyone in North Shore, with 1. References Spaz | before = Kaleb | after = Spencer }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:North Shore Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Nerds Tribe Category:Fetch Tribe Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: North Shore